Out with the old and in with the Ninja
by bookworm108
Summary: 5 normal girls from our would find them selves in in the world of ninja go. whats going to happen .. love ... adventure ... cake ? who knows we just have to keep it away from Cole ... I DO NOT OWN NINJA-GO sadly but i do own jayde ,Maddi ,Lara and Arianna even though they are based on real people Ayesha belongs to the amazing Black wolf rises check out her work :)
1. Ayesha

Before I start this little tale of mine let me ask you something

What would YOU do if you got transported to a T.V. show let alone ninjago well that just so happened to me and my friends I mean soon to be friends but enough about that. This is where the ninja... I mean * sigh * just read the story

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

"Ayesha there's something here for you" my mum called from the front door I groaned and rolled out of bed coming face to face with the floor

"Coming mum" I shouted I stood up and ran out of my room to see my mother holding a small black box held together with a silver ribbon

"Whose it from "I asked taking the package from her

"I'm not sure there wasn't any return address "she answered me

I sighed tucking a strand of my raven black hair behind my ear "I'll take it up stairs "I said taking off again

'Who could of sent me this ' I thought as I examined the box once more in my room

I turned the box over and something caught my eye it was a little silver card

'Ninja and daughter of the Night, the ancient war she will fight again light feeds shadow. Light calls shadow. Shadows are, and shadows were, and shadows shall ever be. – SW'

"Is this some kind of joke? "I said to my self

This sound like it came straight out of Sensei Wu's …

Sensei Wu, SW

I dropped the box in shock and realisation

"No this isn't happening I mean that's a cartoon no matter how much I would lie it to be real .. Someone from school sent it as a joke I'll open it and snakes will jump out or something wait …"

I glanced at the box and face palmed

"Open the damn box Ayesha "I muttered to my self

I picked up the small box and undid the ribbon slowly and let it fall to the ground

A dark purple almost black light emanated from the box and in surprise I dropped it once again

The light grew brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes I felt a falling sensation and blacked out


	2. Jayde and Arianna

Jayde POV

I stood in front of the mirror in the bath room brushing my chocolate hair back into a pony tail as I examined the streaks of gold that I was born with in my hair

"Jayde you've been in there for five Minutes get out other people need to make themselves pretty not that I really need to" I sighed and opened the door to reveal my twin ,Arianna ,that I don't look like.

She had blond hair that bounced with the amount of product she uses and her bright blue eyes looked me up and down

"Boring as always dear sister "she said with fake sincerity before pushing me out of the way

I walked out to the lounge just in time to see my father leave for work and no sing of mum either so she must have left early as I passed the door I felt a pull I inched closer before opening the door to find to boxes addressed to me and my sister one was white with a gold ribbon and the other was lavender with a white ribbon I picked them up and knocked on the bathroom door

"What is it Jayde "She snapped opening the door I rolled my eyes at her outfit a short .. Short lavender skirt with a white tube top in comparison to my white sholderless top and blue jeans

I thrust the box out to her and walked away quickly "well you could've called out to me … oh wait you can't "she mocked

She knew perfectly well that I can talk I just don't talk to anyone I huffed and continued to the lounge and turned on my favourite show ninjago... That was the only thing me and my sister had in common ninjago... and Kai

I looked at my box

'Daughter of light , opposite of night you must rise above kin to face the next evil ,the emotion in your heart must be released for you are powerful – SW '

Said the little golden card

I laughed how I wish that would happened

I opened the box and a golden light surrounded me I felt free before the dizziness I failed to notice overcome me and I blacked out

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Arianna POV

Stupid sister thinking she can barge in like that when I'm getting ready.. for what exactly I'm not sure but I have to be ready right

I brushed back my shoulder length blond as my eyes fell on the small box Jayde had brought in

I put my brush down and looked at the card

' Probably another love letter but then why would Jayde get one '

I opened the small thing

' child of air , carless as the wind goes where you must, your next destination is a long journey one you need to be strong to reach – SW '

I rolled my eyes

"Well if something cutes' inside I should find out " I opened the small box letting a light purple coloured light engulf me before everything went black


	3. Lara and Maddi

Lara POV

"Why can't real guys be like you? "I groaned to the picture of a Lego ninja in white

I sighed and flopped on my bed ignoring the strands of copper hair on my face

"Lara this came in the mail for you "my brother Brandon said walking into my room with a small copper box with a black ribbon

"Thanks Brandon "I said as he tossed it at me before walking out

I turned the box around and found a card stuck to the side

I read it quickly then cocked my head to the side trying to decipher the meaning but I got nothing

Putting the box down I called my best friend Maddi

"Hello Paula speaking "a voice on the other line said

"Hi ya Paula its Lara can I talk to Maddi please "I asked

"Sure one second "maddi's mother said before the sound of movement crackled over the line

"Hey Lara what's up how was your date with matt "she asked in a teasing tone I could easily imagine the red head lying on her bed with her signature smirk on

"Uhh don't ask "I replied

"That bad huh "

I nodded before realising that she can't see me

"Yep, oh well I'll live "

"Hey I go this really weird box wanna hear what it says ... Too bad I'm telling you now

' daughter of the sea , calm and collected stealthy as a ninja you must aid metal and shadows in the upcoming darkness ' from a guy named S W what is he calling me a mermaid daughter of the sea and everything

"I got one too it said 'Child of metal, strong and intelligent you will be needed on our side join with light and banish the new evil – SW '

"Should we open them "I could hear the grin in her voice

"Okay on three 1..."

"3 "Maddi shouted

I undid the charcoal ribbon and looked into the box almost immediately I felt a falling sensation and closed my eyes letting the light swallow me

But not before hearing the line go dead on the phone


	4. The Kunoichi's

Ayesha POV

I looked at Lloyd as he stopped suddenly from beside me

" Lloyd ,you okay" I asked

" yeah , I just remembered whose night it was to cooks " he groaned

" just taking a wild guess here but by the look on your face I'd say its Coles turn to cook" I laughed

He looked at me strangely "oh right ... You guys know allot about us " I smiled and nodded as we started walking.

" we'll explain everything to you when we get to the bounty ,you'd just better hope Cole isn't cooking chilli "

"or duck chowder I swear that was the only night jay didn't talk " we both burst into laughter again

"you know I really can't imagine that " I looked ahead to where jay was talking with Maddi and Cole. I saw a spot in the distance behind them

" hey Lloyd is that the bounty I said pointing to the growing spot

He nodded with a wild grin "Race you "he said before sprinting off

"Oh your on Lloyd Garmadon "I raced after him passing Maddi, Cole and Jay. Then Zane and Lara. in front of them was a day dreaming Jayde. And practically hanging of kai's arm (much to his enjoyment) was Arianna who I may have accidently bump onto the ground as I passed .

Lloyd was right in front of me at this point I sped up as well as I could to pass him ( do you know how hard it is to run on sand ). I was right beside him at this point we looked at each other then tried to pass one another. The anchor to the bounty was right in front of us now I gave one last surge of energy and reached it first.

I grinned " I win"

Lara POV

Okay this is not a dream I refuse to wake up if it is

I'M TALKING TO ZANE

" you are not from this world " he said

I nodded " yeah … and your part robot " I countered

" so I guess we are even " he gave a lopsided grin

No no no no no no no no no no no I can't get a crush not in ninjago what happened when I wake up.

" so this is it " I heard in front of me

It was Arianna ,gosh I hate her of all people why did it have to be her that's in ninjago with me. Jayde's nice but gets bullyed allot because of her muteness I wonder whats wrong with her.

Ayesha seems cool but I really don't know her , and maddi is my best friend in the world which is why I know that she's got her eye's set on cole.

I looked at Zane " so we know you can climb up the anchor but what about us "

" it's this new thing lara called a ladder " okay now I know what jaydes problem is … its having to live with Arianna.

Jayde smiled at me apologising for her sister's behaviour . She was leaning up against the anchor beside Ayesha .

A ladder dropped off the side of the fling ship, from nya I suppose.

"ladies first " zane said beside me

I smiled " and here I thought chivalry was lost ." I said before starting the climb. It did'nt take to long to get up there but it was tiring .I was greeted with a girl ,she had black hair falling to her shoulders and was wearing a red dress.

" hi ,I'm nya welcome to the bounty" she smiled

' Why is she acting so nice ' I frowned ' she has no clue who we are right'

" sensei said you and some other girls we coming , Finally some girls living with the guys is cool and all but you need someone to talk to you know"

'oh I think we're going to get along just fine' I thought

" I'm Lara nice to meet you nya " I smiled as jayde came up over the edge

" that's Jayde she can't talk" jayde flopped on the ground

" you okay ?" nya asked

Jayde nodded getting up and smiled. Ayesha was next then Maddi followed by Arianna.

The boys all flipped over the edge at the same time. "Show offs" Maddi coughed

The girls all burst out laughed except for Jayde who just smiled largely.

" right well we need to go to sensei wu "

Jayde face palmed

" jayde hurry up " Arianna said

The small girl ignored Arianna and looked at us made a symbol with her hands

" is that an S" I asked making out the faint shape

Jayde nodded and made another letter with her hands

" W .. SW the guy who sent me a box " Arianna said

" sensei wu " Ayesha said

Jayde nodded again " yes I sent you the cards " said a voice

"Sensei " the ninja bowed

Not knowing what to do the girls and I bowed as well as sensei walked onto the deck

"you have no need to respect me girls .. Yet follow me "

We followed him slowly Arianna in front of us while I walked beside maddi with jayde and ayesha behind us.

"ninja wait outside " he beckoned for the us girls to enter the room .

In the room a copper, black, turquoise, lavender and gold piles of fabric.

"I suppose you have figured out what those messages mean " sensei asked

"A new evil is rising in ninjago " I answered

"Yes but that is not all "

"We're ninja " Ayesha said

"Correct " sensei turned into a golden tornado and picked up the fabric then surrounded each of us

I was engulfed in a coppery light as sensei whirled around me. Once I was done I looked down to see a copper halter neck that showed my belly button and had a thick black strip along the width of the shirt. I was also wearing matching copper pants that were baggy but easy to move in on my hands were copper gloves reaching my fore arms and showed my hood was down but when I pulled it up it covered my hair and mouth bur left a gap for my eyes.

"Cool " was all I could say

I watched as the others were transformed. They all had the same outfit but with different colours.

Maddi had a turquoise theme with a dark blue stripe, Ayesha black with a silver stripe,Arianna lavender with a white strip and Jayde gold with a black stripe.

"Were ninja how cool is this "Maddi exclaimed

"Very " I answered

" now then " sensei walked over the door ,opened it and in came the ninja well more like in _fell _the ninja. " you 5 must train the Kunoichi's of shadows ,metal ,water ,air and light you will figure out who is who on your own may I suggest the obstacle course first."

I was about to answer but a golden blur rushed past me and out the door.

"Well then … I'm just going to take it that at least one of you is eager … good luck" he said before rushing us out the door then slamming it in our faces.

"What are we waiting for " Ayesha asked before running after Jayde . Lloyd followed soon after ,then eventually we all trailed out of the not so wide hallway and out on deck to where the course was waiting.


	5. Training Pt 1

Maddi POV

We got there to find Jayde marvelling at the obstacle that stretched before us.

"How did she access the course" Zane asked

" do we really have to answer that I think by now you should know where not from around here " I said

"Are we going to do this or what "Ayesha said eagerly

" you won't get it on the first go it took us forever" Kai scoffed

Jayde smirked at him and I got the idea " I thinks she's trying to tell you that she knows it like the back of her hand ..l we all do"

Arianna rolled her eyes " whatever she'll probably trip on the first obstacle thingy"

I just about had it with this girl

"Go on Jayde show them " Ayesha said the anger clear in her voice

Jayde steeped up to the beginning

She took a deep breath the bolted across the planks then gracefully flipped over the swords tring to slice her .i knew the next part was important.

"watch out for the dummy" Lara quietly said

Jayde glanced at Lara and smiled before putting her hands out In front of her and using the dummy as a object to flip over. She completes the course then strutted over to kai who was standing with his mouth wide open. She tilted her head to the side slightly then closed his mouth and walking over to Ayesha who was grinning

"My turn " She shouted and all of us girls lined up behind her minus a very sour Arianna.


End file.
